This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The initial aims of the current project were to evaluate the temporal and spatial integrity (i.e., connectivity) of the sensory gating network in patients with schizophrenia (SP) and healthy controls (HC) by studying the electromagnetic and hemodynamic response to an identical pair of clicks, an identical pair of tones and a non-identical pair of tones. In addition, we also proposed to examine the relationship between imaging markers of basic auditory attention, clinical performance on cognitive testing and single nucleotide polymorphisms.